Harry Potter quiz show
by SaturnMax
Summary: A Harry Potter quiz show, the title. It is only this rateing because of something that happens to snape, but that is it. My first one on Harry Potter.
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Okay, this is complete rubbish. : - Fuzzy white ducky says that I don't own anything in this fic except Ima Sillia and the idea. I agree.  
  
A studio with rapturous applause from the audience.  
  
Presenter Ima Sillia comes in.  
  
Sillia: Hello and welcome all to the HP quiz show and I'm your hostess Ima Sillia.  
  
Applause from the audience.  
  
Sillia: Now here's Harry Potter is question reader.  
  
Harry Potter walks onto the stage to applause from the audience.  
  
Sillia: Today it's past defence against the dark arts teachers, but sadly two are busy, I've heard death is very time consuming so.... Meet Gilderoy Lockhart and Remus Lupin but professors to you.  
  
Lupin and Lockhart entered and there was scattered applause for Lockhart and more applause for Lupin.  
  
Sillia: I'm assuming you know the rules,  
  
Lockhart: Well actually......  
  
Sillia: that's good because I can't be bothered to explain them. Now stand at your pedestals. Harry start the questions.  
  
Harry coming out of his daze starts.  
  
Harry: What is your name?  
  
Lockhart: Pardon?  
  
Sillia: Sorry you got that wrong. Lupin: Professor Remus Lupin.  
  
Sillia: Well done one point to Lupin. Harry next Question.  
  
Harry: What is your quest?  
  
Lockhart: A mirror.  
  
Lupin: To win.  
  
Sillia: Well done Lupin gets another point. And today's prize is the mirror of Erised and a door prize for the loser.  
  
Lockhart: See I said a mirror.  
  
Sillia: Nobody cares! Next question.  
  
Harry: What is your favourite colour?  
  
Lockhart: Blue wait violet.  
  
Sillia: Sorry Lockhart first answer only so you got that wrong.  
  
Lupin: Brown.  
  
Sillia: We have no proof otherwise so that's another point for you.  
  
Harry: Why did quit?  
  
Lockhart: I can't remember.  
  
Lupin: I'm a werewolf.  
  
Sillia: Both got it right, so a point each. Finally.  
  
A loud buzzer.  
  
Sillia: The points stand thus Lockhart: - 1, Lupin: - 4. Lupin progresses to the next stage and Lockhart here's the losers' door prize.  
  
A door swings onto the stage and Lockhart gets bashed on the head with it and is knocked senseless on the floor and taken away by security guards. Cheers and applause from the audience.  
  
Sillia: Now Lupin here's your next opponent, the potions master Professor Severus Snape.  
  
Boos from the audience as Snape entered.  
  
Sillia: Harry the questions.  
  
Harry: What is your name?  
  
Lupin: Professor Remus Lupin.  
  
Snape: Professor Severus Snape.  
  
Sillia: A point each. Question.  
  
Harry: What is your favourite colour?  
  
Lupin: Brown.  
  
Snape: Black.  
  
Sillia: Correct. Harry the question.  
  
Harry: I'm tied of being repressed by you I have rites too you know.  
  
Sillia: Harry just read the question.  
  
Harry: NOOOOO............  
  
Harry runs of.  
  
Sillia sorry folks he's a little sensitive.  
  
Harry from behind the door: I'm not sensitive!  
  
Sillia: Okay then...... Can Fred and George Weasley please come up here for the special tie breaker round.  
  
The identical twins came onto the stage.  
  
Sillia: Now can each of you pick which one is George Weasley?  
  
Snape pointed to the right and Lupin to the left.  
  
Sillia: Now please get the appropriate prize.  
  
The one on the right got a box and 'accidentally' throw it into Snape's head. It landed right in his forehead on one of it's sharp corner's and cracked his skull. Snape ran out of the studio crying like a baby and left a trail of blood, pus and grease from his hair behind him, and the cheers and laughs of the audience.  
  
Sillia: Now Lupin you've just won the mirror of Erised, a mysterious box and a Basilisk skin cloak. Bye for now everyone until next time.  
  
Rapturous applause from the audience 


	2. Harry Potter quiz show 2 Oh no

A/N: Don't own it. Only Sillia. Cool hope all likey. Read and Review.  
  
A studio with rapturous applause from the audience.  
  
Presenter Ima Sillia comes in.  
  
Sillia: Hello and welcome all to the HP quiz show and I'm your hostess Ima Sillia.  
  
Applause from the audience.  
  
Sillia: Now here's Harry Potter. Are you all right now Harry?  
  
Harry: well .......  
  
Sillia: That's brilliant. Because I've decided that you're going to be one of the contestants with Ronald Weasley, Herminie Granger and Draco Malfoy. Now come on up here.  
  
The security guards come in, with three struggling contestants.  
  
Sillia: we somehow got howlers into the show complaining about the prices and the questions so we have changed them.  
  
The security guards let the contestants go, and took there posts around the stage.  
  
Sillia: Now here's are question reader, Ginny Weasley,  
  
Ron: Ginny?!  
  
Sillia scowl's at Ron.  
  
Sillia: And are photographer Colin Creevy with his brother Dennis.  
  
Colin and Dennis Creevy enter the set.  
  
Sillia: now we all know the rules I assume so let's start the game. Ginny the questions.  
  
Ginny: I've never been on a quiz show before. What do I do?  
  
Silla: Just read the question!  
  
Ginny: Oh, what colour is the sky? This is a stupid question.  
  
Sillia: whatever! Answer the question.  
  
Sillia screeched at the contestants.  
  
Ron: Blue, you cow.  
  
Sillia yet again glared at Ron.  
  
Herminie: Blue.  
  
Malfoy: blue.  
  
Harry: blue.  
  
Sillia: Good all of you get a point.  
  
: Not hard. Ron murmured.  
  
Sillia yet again glared at Ron again.  
  
Sillia: Ginny the Question.  
  
A loud horn sounded.  
  
Ginny: What is the name of the show?  
  
Malfoy: scar heads show.  
  
Harry: my show.  
  
Ron: I didn't hear can you repeat that stupid question.  
  
Sillia: NO.  
  
Herminie: the Harry Potter show.  
  
Sillia: unfortunately the only person how got it right was Ron Weasley.  
  
Sillia sighed and scowled at Ron  
  
Herminie: That can't be right Ron didn't even answer properly!  
  
Sillia: That loud horn meant that the answers are reversed, so a right answer is wrong and vice-versa.  
  
Herminie: That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard and I talk to Ron and Harry all day.  
  
Sillia: Yes, well deal with it. Now since I'm bored of you. None of you win. You all lose. Guards take them away!  
  
They all leave screaming and shouting. Leavening shot, a studio with rapturous applause. 


End file.
